wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hiromi (Wii Sports Club)
If you're looking for the Wii Sports Resort Mii, go to Hiromi (Wii Sports Resort). Hiromi (pronounced "HEE-roh-mee" or "huh-ROH-mee") is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. Her Total Skill Level is 31. Wii Sports Club Hiromi does not compete in Tennis or Boxing. She can only be seen in Baseball as a teammate. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Hiromi is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * Her Japanese name is the same as her English name.'' (ひろみ)'' * She’s Japanese. ** This information is assumed because of her name. Not a single Wii Sports Club Mii that has not appeared in Mario Kart 8 or the Super Mario Maker 2 direct has a confirmed nationality. * Coincidentally, Hiromi and Hiromi from Wii Sports Resort both play on Advanced in the Wii Party games they're in. Gallery HEYimHeroic 3DS QR-032 Hiromi.JPG|Hiromi's official QR Code, generated by HEYimHeroic by extracting her Mii data file. HEYimHeroic 3DS FACE-032 Hiromi.JPG|Hiromi's official face image, generated by HEYimHeroic by extracting her Mii data file. HEYimHeroic 3DS FULLBODY-032 Hiromi.JPG|Hiromi's official full body image, generated by HEYimHeroic by extracting her Mii data file. Badge-19-4.png|Hiromi's badge. Nintendo direct pic 9.jpg|Hiromi with Sho, Akira, Mizuho, Matt, Patricia, Donna, Millie, Erick and Susie. Hiromi.gen2.spotpass.jpeg|Hiromi in a Spotpass artwork. Hiromi.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(202).jpg|Hiromi with the original Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(203).jpg|Hiromi with the original Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(204).jpg|Hiromi with the original Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(205).jpg|Hiromi with the original Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(206).jpg|Hiromi with the original Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(207).jpg|Hiromi with the original Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(208).jpg|Hiromi with the original Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(212).jpg|Hiromi with the original Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(213).jpg|Hiromi with the original Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(214).jpg|Hiromi with the original Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(215).jpg|Hiromi with the original Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(216).jpg|Hiromi with the original Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(217).jpg|Hiromi with the original Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(218).jpg|Hiromi with the original Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(219).jpg|Hiromi with the original Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(220).jpg|Hiromi with the original Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(221).jpg|Hiromi with the original Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(222).jpg|Hiromi with the original Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(223).jpg|Hiromi with the original Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(224).jpg|Hiromi with the original Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(225).jpg|Hiromi with the original Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(226).jpg|Hiromi with the original Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(227).jpg|Hiromi with the original Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(228).jpg|Hiromi with the original Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(229).jpg|Hiromi with the original Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(363).jpg IMG_1825.jpg|Ilka with Hiromi and Ricardo. IMG 1772.jpg IMG_2386.jpg Hero_img.png|'Hiromi' with friends WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(166).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(435).jpg 3- Advanced-0.jpg|All of the Advanced Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. Category:Female Miis Category:Advanced CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Mii Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Japanese Miis Category:Baseball Teammates Category:Red Females Category:Wii Mii Category:CPU Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Wii Party U Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Miis Who Love Red Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Category:Right handed Category:Wii U Mii Category:Miis that don't appear as a rival in all sports Category:Miis with tanned skin color Category:Wii Sports Club Miis that have the same name as other Miis Category:Miis with wrinkles Category:Miis with the same name in Japanese Category:Miis with lipsticks